Need You Now
by Hemet Gurl
Summary: It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now. Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now. And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now.


"I love you," he said as he took her hands in his and pressed his lips against them. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ears, and placed a kiss on top of her forehead. She caressed his cheek, and gazed into his eyes.

"I love you too, so, so much. You'll never know." Completely and utterly embraced in the love and passion, she planted her lips on his. He cupped her face with one hand, and rubbed her back with the other.

"Always, and forever."

**---**

Haley James woke up; her body covered in sweat, and her mind showered in pain. The twenty two year old pulled herself out of bed, and glanced at the clock which stood on her bedside table. "4:00 AM, again." She groaned as she stretched her body out. She pulled on a pair of sweat pants and a tank top, and retrieved her iPod from her bag. For the previous four years, Haley had no such luck with sleep. Every day, she'd wake up at the same time. 4:00 AM. Although at first she tried to fight it and force herself back to sleep, she finally learned it wasn't possible. So, instead, she pulled herself out of bed each morning and went for a run. Haley hadn't always been into fitness, as a teenager she detested gym class and anything to do with it. She wasn't sure what urged her to make the change, maybe it was the feeling when she woke up at 4:00 AM that she needed to be doing something active, but she also found it took her mind of things. While running, she concentrated on things like 'How much longer I have to go,' etc... but while laying in bed or sitting around at home, she found herself worrying about the little things.

As Haley shuffled around her room in search for her running shoes, she heard the sound of her phone vibrating on her bedside table. She wondered who in their right mind would be calling or texting her at 4:00 AM? The phone continued to vibrate as she walked over and picked it up, hinting to her that it was someone calling her. Without checking her caller ID, she answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hales, it's me." Said a familiar voice. Haley felt a lump in her throat and could feel herself becoming dizzy. "Look, I know last time we talked... well, we ended on bad terms. I'm really sorry, okay? I know I was a jackass. I know you said that we were done, and I understood and I still do, but Haley I can't live without you. You've gotta understand that." Haley could tell by the way he was talking that he was most definitely drunk. She knew that the words he spoke were probably the truth, but she would have appreciated it if when he was pouring his heart out, that he was doing it sober. "Are you there?"

Haley had no idea how to reply, she didn't want to be too harsh because she knew he'd break down. When he was intoxicated, he was more prone to break down if he felt sad or upset. When he was sober, he was the tough guy, trying to make it look like nothing bothers him and that he was always alright. "Yeah, I'm here."

"Do you think we could meet up sometime? I mean, I know we live in completely different states, but I'd love to see you, and talk to you." Haley didn't want to say anything, because she knew by the time he was sober that he wouldn't remember anything from their conversation. If she said yes, it wouldn't matter, and if she said no, it wouldn't matter either. But she still didn't want to hurt his feelings, because she knew he'd so something stupid if he was drunk and sad.

"I don't really know," she said honestly. "I mean, things are really busy right now. And not to mention complicated."

"What's complicated baby? Please, talk to me." Haley sighed; she wished she could be with him, telling him everything that was bothering her just like she used to. But so much had changed, and there was so many things that couldn't be taken back. She knew that he was a great guy, she loved him a lot. There were no words to describe her love for him.

"Nothing you need to worry about." She heard him sigh, and she knew that he was running his hand through his hair in frustration and determination.

"Please," he begged. She couldn't stand his voice, it killed her. Not in the annoyed way, but in the way where she wished things were alright and normal.

"It's four o'clock in the morning here," she reminded him, "maybe we could continue this conversation later in the day?"

Haley felt a pang of regret for suggesting to continue the conversation at all. She knew that things were easier, and less complicated if she had no such contact with him at all. But unfortunately being who she is, she couldn't bring herself to say no to him or ignore him in any way.

"Alright," he said. "I'm really sorry, for everything, and calling you so early. I love you."

"Bye, talk to you later." She ended the call, flopped down on her bed, and screamed into her pillow. "What have I gotten myself into?"

---

"Why did you say you'd talk to him later Haley? You could have just said 'fuck off,' or ended the call." Haley's best friend, Peyton Sawyer said as she paced around Haley's living room. Haley sat with her legs up on the couch, regretting her conversation from earlier. "I really don't know why you still have such a soft spot for him. You ended things with him, you ran away, you're never supposed to go crawling back."

Haley always went to Peyton for advice; she knew that Peyton would give her honest advice, and not say something just to make her feel better. Peyton said whatever she thought, she was very open minded. That's why Haley had always known that Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, was her best friend _female _friend in the whole entire world.

"I really don't know," she admitted. "I just feel bad when I ignore him, you know? Like-"

"You wish everything could go back to normal." Peyton finished for her. Haley nodded her head. "Hales, honey I love you okay? And I'm telling you this in all honesty, and I'm not trying to be a bitch. You know, I love you two together, and you make such a cute couple. But I really don't think anything will just 'go back to normal' all of the sudden. Trust me, I've been through it." Peyton had a similar situation with Lucas Scott, who had proposed to her a few years before. She had turned it down, stating that she wasn't ready for marriage yet. Lucas was crushed and hurt, so he took off. Peyton didn't see Lucas after that; he packed his things, and went to New York to visit Brooke Davis.

Haley felt the tears trickling down her face, she knew she needed to face reality, but she felt as if it weren't possible. "I know Peyton, I know."

"C'mere," Peyton pulled her best friend in for a hug and rubbed her back. "I'm always here for you Haley James, okay?"

---

As Haley fixed herself a salad for dinner, she could here her phone vibrating. "Crap," she muttered. She knew for definite that it was someone calling, and she had a feeling who it might be. She walked towards her phone, and answered. "Hello?"

"Hales, it's me." He said, completely sober. He sounded like he'd either been crying, or had just woken up from a nap.

"Hi," she said quietly as she sat down on her couch.

"So, can we meet up sometime? I know I sound anxious and desperate, and the truth is that I am. But please, Hales, please. I'm begging you." He said, he paused for a moment, hoping to hear an answer from her. "Well, I'll be in Phoenix for a meeting in two days, so can you please let me know?"

"Sure," she said, "wait, you'll be here, in Phoenix, in two days?"

"Yeah."

"I'll text you and let you know if I'm free that night."

He sighed, unsure of what it meant. "Alright."

"Bye now,"

"Bye Hales. I love you." She ended the call and threw her phone on the ground. She held her head in her hands, and cried.

**---**

**Two Days Later**

It had been two days, and Haley still hadn't texted him back with an answer. She knew that he was probably pacing around his house, and cursing to himself. He was probably checking his phone every other minute, just to make sure he hadn't missed her. She felt bad, she really did, but she didn't know what to do. Over the two days, she had tried to call Peyton, but she was busy with a new band that she'd signed and hadn't answered the phone once. Her issues really weren't that important to interrupt Peyton from work, she she stopped calling. Haley considered calling her numerous other friends, but she knew that they wouldn't be as useful as Peyton. She loved all her friends, but Peyton was the most honest and helpful to her.

Picking up her phone, she scrolled through her contacts list. She tapped the familiar one, and pressed 'Send Message'.

**I'll see you later. Where do you want to meet?**


End file.
